


B.P.R.D.: Fur and Frost

by WritLarge



Series: JackRabbit 2017 fics [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: B.P.R.D. universe fusion, Jackrabbit Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: A brief window into the lives of veteran B.P.R.D. Agents Bunnymund and Frost.(B.P.R.D. is the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense from the Hellboy comics and movies)





	B.P.R.D.: Fur and Frost

“We need to tell Bunny.” Aster’s ears perked up.

“Christ, would you stop calling him that?” snapped Agent Mendez, a recent recruit and former marine, Bunnymund’s memory supplied. Most of the agents wouldn’t dare speak to him the way that Jack did for fear of his temper, but Jack was in a category by himself. 

“Hey Cottontail, you listening?” Despite the static, he could still hear the smirk in Jack’s question, followed by snort over the line. That would be Agent Giarocco. She was one of Jack’s preferred team members and had worked with them long enough to be rolling her eyes at his impropriety.

“I’m here, Frostbite.”

“We’ve got some weird ass plants that are defying explanation.”

“And?”

“And we’d prefer not to be eaten by them. They are bitey.”

“Bitey is a bit vague.” It also meant things were worse than expected if Jack didn’t just flash freeze the damned things.

“Well, I’d send you a picture, but whoever was here left behind a lot of unfriendly magical residue and it’s completely fucked our phones.” Which was why they had the comms to rely on. Aster had helped build the heavily warded, nigh indestructible devices. They kept working when almost nothing else did. 

“Give me half an hour,” he said, before disconnecting to switch his own custom fitted headset into a mobile unit. 

Aster had chosen the spot for the mobile research station carefully, far enough away not to be affected by the phenomenon they were investigating, but close enough for quick access in case of emergency. The vehicle itself faded into obscurity as long as the door was shut. Aster pulled his long coat on, less in deference to the wind chill and more to accommodate a sense of modesty, and exited quickly. 

He didn’t join many mission teams these days. The expanded Bureau had plenty of specialists on hand. When he did tag along, it was typically as back up, maintaining tech and providing research. The less advance intelligence they had, the more often Aster was requested, due to his broad skill set. In this instance, they’d only had reports of general weirdness and unusual vegetation, which was why he’d let Jack drag him out into the middle of rural Manitoba to begin with. Plants were something of a specialty for him. Oh, he was a deft hand with tech and dabbled in a few magics as well, but he had his strongest abilities with plant life, to the point of being able to manipulate flora at a cellular level. Aster certainly had time to branch out, however, given that he aged slowly enough to be functionally immortal as far as humans were concerned. It unsettled everyone but Jack, whose powers had literally frozen his own aging process. 

Jack Frost. If the man had been half the smart ass when they met that he was now, Aster probably would have put him through a wall. Jack had been in shock when his powers had manifested though. He’d survived a plane crash in the mountains and walked several miles through snow and freezing temperatures to the nearest town – in bare feet no less. The people who’d tried to help him had gotten frostbite from touching his skin.

The Bureau had picked him up the next day. None of the psych staff had been able to make a dent in Jack’s quiet stillness. When he’d stopped turning the furnishings brittle with cold and brought the room up to a relatively balmy -20 degrees Celsius, they’d roped Aster into spending time with him on account of having a ready made fur coat. 

Forty years later, Jack was a little shit who got away with murder as far as Aster was concerned, not leastways because he’d gotten sentimental and married the brat.

“Bunny!” Jack grinned in welcome. Unconventional he might be, but weirdness worked at B.P.R.D. and Jack was an excellent agent. He was, bar none, best person to have at your back when things went to hell, literally and figuratively.

“Agent Frost,” Aster made a bid for professionalism. “Where’s the problem?”

“What, no kiss?” 

“You saw me not two hours ago,” he grumbled, turning into Jack’s embrace to receive the quick, cold press of his lips. 

“And I missed you, Bun Bun,” the cheeky brat skipped back. “Come on. The creepy little chompers are over here.”

Giarocco was doing a poor job of smothering her grin as they passed and Mendez looked like his eyes might pop out of his head. Huh. Aster didn’t think there was anyone left at B.P.R.D. that hadn’t been party to gossiping about him and Jack. Ah well. 

“Right then. Let’s see what you’ve got.”


End file.
